Deception most foul
by guren666
Summary: After many tribulations, Allura comes back to the manor, where it all began...


The country was in turmoil, a civil war was raging on. Allura came back after many tribulations to the manor, where it all began. Where she was chosen as the wielder of Fiend's Mark, the curse that took souls.

Jais was dealing with pursuers, while Allura, the only living member of the royal family of Fronenberg was about to enter the final chamber – the Fiend's Altar.

Allura braced herself, when she heard Hertzog's voice in her mind. _Leave and don't get involved anymore that you are. This doesn't concern you._

But it did concern her. Her father's, King Olaf's assassination was all a plot that led to even bigger picture, the Fiend's revival. Her mark has taken many lives, but she had to protect herself, right? Survival against all odds, maybe that's why she was chosen.

"I can do this. I have to find out what is really happening. I can't just depend on Jais and Rachel to protect me. From now on... I will protect them!" She went inside, coming to face with her supposedly dead father... and Hertzog. When they saw her, Hertzog's face twisted and Allura's father smiled at her. "Allura... you made it after all. I'm so proud of you. Just a few more... few more sacrifices and your mother, Evelyn will be revived!" He exclaimed, raising his hands.

"Father! I didn't dare hope you'd be still alive... Ada told me she killed your body double, but... to think she was right... father, I am so glad you're alive!" Allura spoke, making steps towards them. However, Hertzog scoffed, standing up from his kneeling position. "I'm afraid your family reunion will be ruined." He stabbed King Olaf, piercing him with his spear.

Blood pooled on the floor as he was falling, cursing Hertzog for betraying him, so close to his goal. Hertzog polished his spear, spitting at the dying king he once served with pride. "Now you can reunite with your whore dead wife in hell, 'King Olaf' and I'll be taking good care of this kingdom... as it's savior."

Allura's sight was blinded with tears as she broke out sobbing, her knees were shaking. No, this can't be. "This can't be true!" She yelled out, feeling utterly broken.

Slowly turning around, her father's killer faced her stone – faced. "That is why I told you to never come here, but you just don't listen... Princess. You've seen me kill the former King. I can't let you go and risk you inciting a rebellion against me. It pains me to do this, but I must kill you, Allura. Prepare yourself."

He lunged at her, but she already had traps prepared. With remorse, she closed eyes and activated the traps, the last one was an iron ball falling from ceiling out of nowhere. It flatted him and killed instantly. Hertzog didn't even see what hit him. "No, I can't die here... I am this nation's saviour." Those were his last dying words before the iron ball landed on him.

Broken, she sunk to her knees, crying out loudly in frustration. Pools of blood united, streaming down from the stairs to her. Then, she heard ice cold voice full of venom, laughing.

Blinking, she stood up looking around for the source of that horrifying laughter. Allura traced it behind the upper left pillar. It sounded way too familiar and yet, so very different.

With dread, Allura watched as her best friend, handmaid and closest person to her emerged from behind the pillar, standing above her on the stairs, looking down at her with that cold, cold stare. "Princess... Allura. If only one more soul is sacrificed, then my wish will be granted."

No, what was she saying... it didn't make sense. "Rachel...?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Shut up! Because of you, my life was ruined and now, I'll have the last laugh. How does it feel to be betrayed by people around you? How does it feel to be left alone and with nothing? Huh, tell me Allura! _HOW DOES IT FEEL?!_ "

"W-what are you saying?" Allura's voice was shaky, due to raging emotions. Rachel chuckled. "Poor, poor Princess. You still have no clue. Then, I'll make it clear for you. The person who made you the bearer of Fiend's Mark and Fiend's servant until you die... that person was me!"

Rachel, the only kind person that showed her love, she made her the Fiend's servant... just to fuel her ambitions... This all must be some elaborate lie, it must be. Rachel couldn't have betrayed her, anyone but her! Allura shook head, denying the horrible truth.

She could accept anything, any deceit, but not this from Rachel.

 _Don't be surprised if she stabs you in the back someday, okay?_ Ada's faint voice echoed in her mind. So the female thief knew something like this would happen...?

Rachel was descending the stairs, her high heel shoes _click –clacked_ under the stony stairs. "Only one more... one more sacrifice and my wish will be granted. So... die Allura. For me."

Her handmaid leapt, bearing her small dagger. The same dagger Allura gave to her five years ago. Allura's hand twitched, almost activating traps, but in the last split second, her hand fell to her side, she closed eyes.

The dagger buried deep in her chest, but Allura didn't even let out the smallest whimper of pain. She fell backwards on the stone tiles and Rachel hovered above her, just smiling in that innocent, yet twisted way. Allura forced herself to look up, holding back tears. "Rachel... I can't. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill you."

More sinister laughing from her handmaid. "Ah, Allura, I love you."

She would have continued giggling until Allura died of stab wound, but the entire room started shaking and Rachel was excitedly looking around, instantly forgetting about the bleeding princess of Fronenberg on the floor.

Running up the stairs, she stopped before the strange altar. "The time has come! Rise up from your slumber!" Rachel shouted to the heavens, she stood directly above the obelisk.

Allura hardly stood up on. "No, Rachel, look out!"

The obelisk lowered at lightning speed and it made a sick _squelch!_ sound when it came in contact with her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allura's cry vanished the increasing rumblings. A thick black smoke formed around the altar, which took the last soul, Rachel's.

Her spirit was crushed to tiny bits, she had no one left, no one... She didn't know what hurt more, the stab wound, the betrayal or this hollow feeling of loneliness.

She didn't want to think anymore about anything. The main door swung open and it revealed Jais. In a haze Allura glanced at him. He was still alive... She thought she was the only one alive at this point. But, Jais was wounded, not too badly, but wounded.

"Princess Allura... are you safe...? Why are you bleeding?!" He muttered, coming closer. Allura blinked, something wet just fell on her cheek. She touched it with her gloved hand and looked at the red liquid. Blood.

Jais noticed the black cloud and stood in front of Allura protectively. "What is that?!" It started dissipating until they could clearly make out a incredibly tall figure in black robe, standing idly, looking at them with those otherworldly eyes.

The being started walking and Jais raised his sword, pointing. "Who are you? Are you trying to harm the Princes?"

The Fiend(?) strut towards them, giving off that dangerous aura. "Lowly maggot." He swiped with his hand and dark magic swept Jais off the feet, where he hit the wall and lost consciousness.

Panicking, Allura was rooted to the spot as the Fiend was slowly closing the distance before them. As he was so close her, Allura looked him in the eyes, seeing something she never expected to find from the Fiend.

 **Acceptance.**

She let him embrace her and they vanished together in a dark cloud.

The world needed a messiah and Allura will bear witness to the world's salvation.

 _~ THE END ~_


End file.
